


Greasers in 'Like'

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I like you, Johnnycake.""Like, like-like?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So turns out, I'm having troubles writing the second chapter for 'Why?'. In others words, I have no idea what else to write... ANYWAY! I've never actually seen the movie for The Outsiders but I've read the book like 9,000 times soooo

Ponyboy Curtis is in love with Johnny Cade. He doesn’t exactly know when he realized it but now all Pony can think about is Johnny. Not Soda or Darry, not even the Socs. All that’s on his mind is Johnny Cade.

Whenever he and Johnny shared a cigarette in the parking lot at night he always felt a fuzzy feeling in his stomach when their fingers brushed against each other.

Pony didn’t really think it would get very far, he thought he would just ignore his feelings for his Johnny. That was until Johnny started wrapping his arm around Pony’s waist once it started to get a little chilly. When he laid his head against Pony’s chest. These simple acts get Pony so unbelievably flustered and he doesn’t understand why.

…

  
“Hey, Pony, can you light one up for me?” Johnny asks as he sits down with Pony who is leaning against a tree trunk.

“Sure thing, Johnnycake.” He says and places a cigarette in his mouth, along with another one for himself. Pony lights his lighter and gives the cigarettes a few puffs before giving one to Johnny.

They sit silently while smoking, leaning against each other and watching the sunset. Pony takes a long drag of his cigarette then blows smoke circles.

Pony flicks the butt of his cigarette in the grass then takes a deep breath. _Should I really tell him I like him? Won’t it ruin our relationship? What if the gang finds out?_ He worries, biting his lip. Pony shakes his head. _I’m going to tell him my feeling for him._

“H-hey, Johnnycake?” Pony’s voice is quiet but it still cracks. _Dammit_.

Johnny moves his head slightly so he can look at Ponyboy, shaggy bangs covering some of his dark eyes. “Yeah, Pony?” Ponyboy feels his face heat up and he averts his gaze slightly.

“I need to tell you somethin’. But I don’t really know how…” He mumbles and Johnny sits up some.

“Is somethin’ wrong, Pony?”

“No, of course not it’s just,” He pauses and lowers his voice. “I like you, Johnnycake.” Pony mumbles and Johnny just stares.

“Like, like-like?” Pony nods and covers his face with his hands. Johnny’s mouth opens slightly and his own face redden.

“Well, Pony. I, um… I like you too.” Johnny whispers and looks into his lap while playing with his fingers.

Pony moves his hands into his own lap and he feels a smile cross his features.

Johnny turns towards Pony and places his hands on Pony’s cheek, pulling his face so their eyes meet. “John-” Pony is cut off when Johnny presses their lips together.

Electricity runs through Pony’s body, it feels like explosions and fireworks. Fucking _fireworks_.

Pony lets his eyes flutter close and he presses his lips back against Johnny's, his hand up Johnny's chest to hold the back of his neck.

Johnny moves to push Pony and pin him to the ground, deepening the kiss in the process.

Pony feels like he would die when he hears himself moan into the kiss. Though he can’t help it because it feels so good with Johnny’s tongue swirling with his own, his hands gently going over his thighs and his chest and just everywhere that felt so unbelievably good.

Johnny moves away from the kiss, smiling slightly at the sound of protest Pony makes. He kisses Pony’s jaw quickly then sits up.

“Ponyboy, let’s go back to your place. I’m gettin’ pretty tired.” Johnny murmurs while standing and bringing Pony up with him.  
“Oh, yeah, me too.”

Johnny grabs Pony hand and walks through the parking lot and across streets to Pony’s home. He lets go of Pony’s hand while walking into the quiet house.  
“Are your brothers home?” Johnny asks wearily and Pony shakes his head.

“Darry is but he’s sleeping. Soda won’t be home for a while; he has the night shift with Steve.” Says Pony as they’re walking upstairs to Soda and Pony’s shared room.

They kick off their shoes and flop onto the bed next to each other. Johnny wraps an arm around Pony’s shoulder and brings him closer to himself. The two bathe in each other's silent presence, enjoying the warmth they have underneath the covers of the bed. They both fall asleep after a short while in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
